fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Scorpion
Bio Originally a human being, Hanzo Hasashi was a ninja of the Japanese Shirai Ryu clan who earned the name Sasori due to his unique ninja abilities. However, his family and clan were murdered by the Lin Kuei in a savage battle. After being killed by the elder Sub-Zero, he was resurrected into a hellspawn by the demonic sorcerer Quan Chi. Scorpion was fueled by revenge and entered the first Mortal Kombat to kill the elder Sub-Zero and succeeded in it. It wasn't then until the younger Sub-Zero showed to have revenge against Scorpion for killing his older brother. Now Scorpion wishes to kill the other Sub-Zero after his defeat in the second tournament. Little does he know that it's Quan Chi who is the true killer of his family and clan. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Scorpion is most commonly associated with hellfire, the Netherrealm's variant of fire. Scorpion is immune to the element and primarily uses it to confirm the death of his opponents, spewing it from his skull while unmasked. As a spectre, Scorpion is immune to death as his soul is still bound by revenge, allowing him to endlessly chase his targets until they have been silenced. He has the ability to teleport, often used in the form of surprise or ambush attacks,and can open portals to the Netherrealm at will. The scope of Scorpion's powers depend on how long he remains in his abode, the Netherrealm. This proved advantageous when he pursued Quan Chi in the depths of hell, whose magic is diminished by the power and nature of the realm. After being fully resurrected, it's revealed in Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) that Scorpion's wraith powers and hellfire depend on his own emotional pain, as he must relive his greatest shame (the destruction of his family and clan) or witness his allies suffering (Takeda seemingly dying) in order to use it. By doing so, Hanzo becomes more wraith like, surrounded by hellfire, and his powers increase tremendously to the point they can even exceed deities in combat like Raiden. Although powerful, there is a drawback to every time Hanzo uses his powers; if he uses hellfire for too long, he risks being consumed by it, destroying his existence. Along with this, Hanzo's Scorpion persona can overtake him, resulting in him acting less reasonable and more hostile. Like many ninjas, Scorpion is well-versed in the art of armed kombat. He has wielded various weapons throughout the tournaments, from axes to the most recent twin Ninjato. His most recurring weapon is the Spear, a kunai attached to a sturdy rope, representing Scorpion's "Stinger". At times, the spear is empowered with hellfire for more power. Various depictions of the spear had been made before Deadly Alliance. It was shown as a chain tied to a mace in the comics. His spear was a sentient, serpentine creature that spawned from within his hand during the films. He is empowered by the Elder Gods to defeat Onaga in Deception. However, Shujinko slays Onaga before he gets the chance. Scorpion carries two ninja swords. From MKDA to MKA he only uses one of them as his weapon style, but in MK 2012 he finally uses both of them on some of his moves. Scorpion's fighting stance, from the original MK to MK Gold, originates from the martial art of Shaolin Fist; his right arm emulates a "scorpion tail". In MKO he is capable of summoning a fire minion to assist him if using the Inferno character variation. He is also capable of hurling fireballs if using the Hellfire character variation. Variations * Ninjutsu: '''Gains unique attacks utilizing Dual Swords. A pair of swords are secured onto his back. * '''Hellfire: '''Gains Hell Ball, Demon Fire and Flame Aura. Arms emit a fiery aura. * '''Inferno: '''Gains the ability to summon a Demonic Minion. A skull is draped on the right side of his waist. Character Trait '''Shroud of Flames: Scorpion is encased in an aura of flames from the Netherrealm, which does a moderate amount of damage when activated. While the trait is active, a small amount of damage is done to the opponent if Scorpion is in close proximity to him/her. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves *'Spear': Sending out a rope or metal chain with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Scorpion to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. This move often follows the words, "GET OVER HERE!" or "COME HERE!" (In Shaolin Monks, he —albeit rarely— says profane versions of both phrases). This is Scorpion's famous signature move. In Shaolin Monks, the move could be upgraded so as to be used as a whip-like weapon. It was originally believed that Scorpion's spear was actually a snake-like creature spawned from the palm of his hand when really it was a simple kunai, and it was thrown from his belt as seen in newer games such as Deadly Alliance and Deception (or in the case of MKvsDCU launched from a small device on the underside of his gauntlet) it is not the snake-like picture as depicted elsewhere. It is most likely based of a Chinese weapon known as the Rope Dart/Shéng biāo, which is known to be very hard to master, let alone use. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2012, MKO) **In MK 2012, the enhanced version is called Flame Spear. Scorpion launches two spears at the same time, both covered in hellfire, and is armoured while launching them. It also executes slightly faster. **In MKO, the enhanced version is called Double Spear and makes Scorpion launch two spears at the same time. However, it's not armored like in MK 2011. At the moment the spears hit the enemy, it can be enhanced once again to send a surge of flames down the length of the chains, lighting the opponent on fire and stunning them. *'Hellfire Punch:' Teleporting behind his opponent, he connects with a punch called the Teleport Attack in Deception and Unchained; Scorpion gained this attack as a kick instead of a punch, however he regained this attack as a punch in Armageddon, whilst the kick form of this attack is given to Chameleon. In Shaolin Monks, the move could be upgraded so as to leave behind a burst of fire when he vanishes. He can also perform it in the air. Also, he has a variation without teleport, going forward to the opponent instead of attacking them in their back. In MK (2011) and MKO, the move is known as Teleport. In MKO, it can be faked by making Scorpion teleport back to the edge of the screen or behind his opponent, but without actually making a hit. Also, he will hit the enemy with a kick if it's performed on the ground or a punch if performed in the air. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKO) **Both in MK 2012 and MKO, the enhanced version is called Flameport, and adds a flaming uppercut after he hits the opponent. **In MKO, the uppercut allows Scorpion to juggle the enemy if it hits. Also, as with his normal Teleport in this game, he will uppercut the enemy with a second kick if it's performed on the ground or a second punch if it's performed in the air. *'Leg Takedown:' Scorpion trips his opponent with a leg scissor takedown. In MKvsDCU, it is called Hellish Slide and Scorpion trips the opponent simply using the slide motion. In MK (2011) and MKO this move is called Takedown. (MKII, MK:SM, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKO) **Both in MK 2012 and MKO, the enhanced version is called Takeout. It does more damage, grabs the opponent's legs faster and from a greater distance. In MKX, it also has armor. *'Air Throw:' Scorpion throws his opponent to the ground while in the air. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:SM, MK 2012) Ninjutsu - Exclusive Moves * Switch Spear: 'Scorpion rope of his neck and spinning with spear. ''(MKO - Ninjutsu Variation) ** The enhanced version is called 'Fast Spear '''to chop in 8 times. * '''Sword Combo: '''Scorpion running the wall and jump off the air to use sword who can do. ''(MKO - Ninjutsu Variation) * 'High Weapon: '''Scorpion strike with sword and jump off to taked, then smash ground. ''(MKO - Ninjutsu Variation) Hellfire - Exclusive Moves * '''Flame Aura: Scorpion lights himself on fire, gaining a temporary damaging aura of flames. At close range, the initial flare will light the opponent on fire as well. (MKO - Hellfire Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Burner and lasts for a longer time while dealing increased damage. * Fire Ball: Scorpion throws a ball of hellfire at the opponent. This can be delayed. (MKO - Hellfire Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Hell Ball and is more damaging. * Hellfire: Scorpion summons the fires of Hell to burn his opponent from underneath. In MK (2011) this moves is called Demon Fire. (MKO - Hellfire Variation) ** In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Hell Fire and in MKO, it is called Hell-Ferno. In both games it has a wider area and does more damage. Inferno - Exclusive Moves * Minion Grab: Scorpion summons his minion to erupt from the floor right below the opponent, grabbing their legs to stun them. (MKO - Inferno Variation) * Minion Charge: Scorpion commands his minion to spawn behind the opponent and strike their back. (MKO - Inferno Variation) ** The enhanced version has increased damage. * Minion Drop: Scorpion commands his minion to appear in front and above his opponent to hit them with an overhead kick. (MKO - Inferno Variation) ** The enhanced version has increased damage and makes the minion knock the opponent to the ground. X-Ray Move * From Hell: Scorpion flies through the opponent and grabs them. Firstly, he delivers a knee to the jaw, thus breaking it and sending them into the air. Next, he fires one spear into the opponent's abdomen and the second one his opponent's skull, puncturing it. Lastly, he violently pulls back, sending his foe headfirst onto the ground, partially cracking their skull and breaking their neck. Super Move * The Netherrealm: Scorpion teleports behind his opponent and kicks him/her in the back, teleporting both him and the opponent to the Netherrealm. He then raises two walls from the ground and launches two spears into the opponent and lights him/her in hell fire. Dragging his opponent by his spears, Scorpion then slams him/her into both walls. Finally, he leaps into the air and slams the opponent into the ground, teleporting them both back to the original arena. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Toasty!!!: Scorpion removes his mask, revealing a flaming skull, and he breathes fire onto his opponent, burning him/her to a crispy skeleton. * Stop Ahead: Scorpion emits a ball of flames from his hand and fires it through his opponent's chest. Afterwards, the victim's still-beating heart starts dangling from the hole and the opponent falls to their knees. Scorpion summons his sword and slices off his victim's face, exposing the brain & tongue. The opponent then falls down, making the brain slide out. * Worst Way To Die: Scorpion unleashes his spear, which impales his/her genitalia. If done on male characters, he will yank the spear right out, where his penis and testicles are torn off, whereas if done on female characters, none of that happens. The opponent then starts bleeding heavily as he/she screams before collapsing on the ground. X-Ality * Inner Burning: Scorpion cuts the opponent's abdomen open. He then removes his mask and breathes fire into the open wound. The opponent's organs and skeleton burn (the former of which explode in a bloody fashion). It then ends with their eyes gouging out of their sockets, as fire erupts from them. The latter part does not happen if certain characters (such as Samus, Captain Falcon, Drahmin, Kenshi, etc) wear something over their eyes. Brutalities *'Get Over Here:' Scorpion throws a Double Spear into his opponent and sets it ablaze with hellfire, then snaps the hellfire and chains forward to slam the attack into the opponent, burning the flesh off the opponent's torso and arms in an explosion of fiery gore to reveal naked bone. (MKO) *'Shirai Ryu Fire:' Scorpion performs an Air Flameport, decapitating the opponent with a flaming uppercut. (MKO) *'Just a Scratch:' Scorpion slices off the opponent's arms with his twin swords, causing them to bleed out. (MKO - Ninjutsu Variation) *'Nether Hole:' Scorpion throws a Hell Ball into the opponent's chest which leaves a huge gaping hole in it. (MKO - Hellfire Variation) *'Little Devil:' Scorpion does a Minion Grab, calling out his minion to grab the opponent's leg. After a while, it self destructs, leaving the opponent's body to be burned to ash, excluding the head, which falls back down shortly after. (MKO - Inferno Variation) *'Trial by Fire: '''Scorpion performs his throw, but completely slices open the opponent's throat before cutting them open at the stomach and delivering a fiery uppercut which causes their head to explode. (''MKOXL - Secret) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Take Me With You!: Scorpion willingly opens up a portal to the Netherrealm underneath his feet. He then sinks down, screaming. Afterwards, we see blood and charred bones come up out of the open portal. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * Fire and Ice: W.I.P. (with Sub-Zero) * Netherrealm's Power: W.I.P. (with Quan Chi) Devastators Kostumes * Kostume 1: His costume from Injustice: Gods Among Us * Kostume 2: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Oblivion * Unlockable Kostume: Klassic Scorpion * DLC Kostume 1: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat 12 * DLC Kostume 2: Inferno Scorpion * DLC Kostume 3: Cold War Scorpion * DLC Kostume 4: Hanzo Hasashi (as seen in Mortal Kombat: Oblivion) * DLC Kostume 5: His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat 12 * DLC Kostume 6: orig08.deviantart.net/65a5/f/2… * Kosplay DLC 1: Drapion * Kosplay DLC 2: Azrael from Batman: Arkhamverse * Kosplay DLC 3: Voodoo from War Gods * Horror Skin: Hellspawn, which is based on the Image Comics character, Spawn Battle Intro Scorpion teleports into the battlefield via hellfire. He yells, "Your soul will burn!" Victory Pose Scorpion roars at the sky while covered in flames and teleports back to the Netherrealm. We cut to the Netherrealm where Scorpion lands onto a demon (like the one in Shinnok's pre-fight intros in Mortal Kombat: Oblivion) and does his pose form the NetherRealm Studios logo Quotes Rival Mario beacause are two fire users mascots of their univererses Ending Though Ganon Kahn was defeated, his consciousness lived on. The Dark Lord's power and maliciousness found the perfect host in the body of the wrathful Scorpion. In the midst of his agony, Scorpion knew that he would soon be the most powerful creature in the universe - if he survived the transformation. Category:MK Vs Nintendo